


I’m Hot, Sticky Sweet

by User_name_330



Series: Harringove Mixtape [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yum, my kind of dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_name_330/pseuds/User_name_330
Summary: Based on the song “Pour Some Sugar on Me” By Def Leppord.Billy has a sweet surprise for Steve. Steve can’t wait to eat him up.





	I’m Hot, Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I proofed, but I’m also kind of lazy. So sorry for any errors.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

 

Steve was more than a little surprised to find Billy standing on his front porch. The signature leering smirk painted across his face, tongue wetting those lush pink lips. The red shirt he wore was opened even further than usually, only held together by the last two button and giving anyone who looked a generous view of his toned, tan chest and abdomen. Billy leaned against the door frame, bracing himself with both hands. His hips were aslant to one side, pushing out his perky ass which seemed to further strain the already tight jeans.

 

Yet what sent a a shiver down Steve’s spine was the wicked glint in Billy’s blue eyes. “Uh, did we have a date tonight?” He questioned cautiously, running a hand through his damp hair. Steve had stepped out the shower moments before the doorbell rang. Hastily, he threw on a baggy pair of sweat pants and nothing else. Much to the delight of Billy’s wondering eyes, the feeble cotton material hung low on his narrow hips.

 

 

“Just something impromptu.” His boyfriend shrugged. Steve noticed a plastic grocery bag hanging from his fingers and Billy stretched the lax yet steady hand towards him. Peeking inside, there were strawberries, chocolate sauce, and a can of whipped cream.

 

“Do you want to make sundaes?” Steve asked still befuddled by the late night visit, but stepped aside for Billy to enter before closing the door behind him.He brushed past the other teen towards the kitchen. “I don’t have vanilla, but I got cookie dough ice cream? Is that okay?” Steve asked over his shoulder.

 

Billy sauntered slowly behind him. “Whatever works for you.” He replied in a light, teasing tone.

 

Steve grabs the ice cream from the freezer and turned to reach for a couple bowls. Billy was doing a lot of shuffling and moving behind him, which didn’t do anything to subdue his confusion. When the brunette threw a glance over his shoulder, he did a double take, nearly dropped the bowls. Billy stood completely naked in his kitchen, still hold the bag of sweets. “You won’t be needing those, babe.” His voice was deep and sultry.

 

He strode past Steve, who’s mouth hung agape. Making sure the other teen caught a look at his ass, swaying with each step before settling on the kitchen table. “Um, what, what do you mean?” Steve asked dumbly.

 

Billy leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. His dick was on display; semi-hard and seemingly twitching at Steve. “I’m gonna be your dessert tonight, pretty boy. C’mon, eat me up.” Billy dragged his tongue seductively along his upper lip.

 

Steve hesitated for a second, before clumsily putting the items in his arms on the counter. He charged toward the other teen, grabbing him by the back of his head. Steve pulled Billy into a deep kiss causing a surprised squeak from the blonde. Their teeth clicked together but they just kissed more passionately, biting for dominance of one another’s mouths. The hand fisted into Billy’s curls, but pulled gently.

 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ amazing.” Steve growled, slipping his tongue back into Billy’s mouth, drawing a moan from him. “So fuckin’ hot.” He sucked on the other teen’s tongue, making him whimper wantonly.

 

Billy only let the kiss last a few seconds though before pulling away. “Focus.” He panted, pushing Steve’s face away.

 

“Right, sorry.” Steve huffed. Grabbing the bag, he started pulling out the items. “What should I use first?” He asked innocently.

 

The smirk on Billy’s face spread into a wide grin. “How about the chocolate sauce. I know how much you like it.” The other boy tried to play it cool, but Steve could hear the eager edge to this voice.

 

Steve popped the sauce bottle’s cap open. “Like this?” He drew a short line down the side of Billy’s neck, pausing to watch as a drop slowly roll down to his shoulder. Then Steve leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Billy’s body. The chocolate sauce was rich as the brunette used his tongue to clean it off Billy’s skin.

 

The blonde chuckled. “Yep, just like that.” Steve’s tongue made a few more rough swipes before he trailed more chocolate down the other side of Billy’s neck and to his collarbone, hungrily licking him clean after. Next, Steve dropped a heaping dollop of the sauce on to Billy’s nipple.

 

At first Billy hissed, but the sound shifted into a moan when the other teen’s lips were on him. He arched his back, pushing further into Steve’s mouth. All the while Steve’s tongue swirled around the nub. A shuttered ripped through Billy’s body at Steve’s suckling, pulling an erotic groan when the other teen bite down hard. The sauce spread over Steve lips and chin sent a wave of arousal straight to his dick. “Hey,” Billy’s voice was breathy. Placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, he gentle pushed Steve away again. “If you keep sampling, there’ll be no dessert left.” He looked pointedly at his already weeping cock.

 

Steve gave the nipple one last teasing nip before pulling away. “Right. Focus, Harrington.” He mutter mostly to himself. Billy couldn’t help but snicker at how distracted his man could be.

 

Steve did focus. Grabbing the chocolate sauce with lust fueled determination, he paint Billy’s chest, stomach, and thighs with it. Next, he took the whipped cream out of the bag. Shaking the can, he tilted his head back and sprayed some of the sugary cream into his mouth. “You’re so immature, Harrington.” Billy snorted, but tilted his head back as well when offered a taste.

 

Steve sprayed the rest of the cream on to Billy’s nipples, cock and balls. Thenhe knelt down, bring himself face to dick in front of Billy. The other teen watched with dilated eyes as Steve took his dick in hand, pop the head into his mouth and slurping. It tasted salty from the precum yet sweet from the whipped cream. It was delicious Steve decided with a groan and started bobbing up and down in Billy’s lap.

 

The blonde’s breath stuttered as he watched his dick disappear into Steve’s mouth. The cream and chocolate sauce making a sloppy mess, spilling out the sides of the older teen’s mouth as he took him deeper. It took everything Billy had not to trust up to meet Steve’s mouth.

 

“Mmph, baby, please.” Billy keened. His hips rocked slightly forward without his control. “I-I won’t last. Need strawberries. Strawberries!” He practice screamed the words as Steve sucked him down, feeling his cock head brush he back of the teen’s throat.

 

“Damnit, Steve!” The blonde hissed and Steve pulled out with an obscene noise.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know, focus.” He grumbled but stepped back anyways. Billy took the moment to catch his breath, trying to calm himself. The blonde was shaking and watching Steve with half-lidded eyes. “What do we even do with the strawberries?” Steve thought out loud ashe popped one in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for moment before a mischievous grin spread across his face.

 

Steve leaned forward toward a flushed and confused Billy and pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing the half eaten berry into his mouth. “Gross, Harrington.” The blonde gasped when he finally pulled away. His disgust didn’t deter Steve, however. The taller teen dipped his head again, catching Billy’s lips. He tasted like strawberries and cigarettes and everything that was Billy Hargrove. _Delicious._

 

Steve grabbed another strawberry. “Wait, I wanna try something.” Taking the fruit, he dragged it through the whipped cream on Billy’s nipples and the chocolate sauce smeared on his torso. Billy moaned when the strawberry grazed the head of his cock.

 

“You like that?” Steve’s voice was low and husky with lust.

 

“Yeah.” The other teen panted as the strawberry painted the sugary mess across his body.

 

“You want more?”

 

Billy didn’t speak so much as growl his response. He could see the way Steve’s sweatpants tented in the front. The wet spot where precum had soaked through. He flopped back on to the table, hooking an ankle around the other teen’s thigh to pull him closer. “C’mon, give it to me.” Billy voice was already wreaked with need.

 

“Wait, wait. I’m not done yet.” Steve dropped to his knees between Billy’s legs. The whipped cream Steve had sprayed onto the blonde’s balls had melted. It mixed with the chocolate sauce and dripping down his perineum and into the crevice of his ass.

 

“Steve.” It was supposed to be a warning, but Billy couldn’t help but whine.

 

“I know baby, just let me try it.” Steve pulled Billy’s ass cheeks apart. His hole was a mess already and Steve could see how it fluttered, ready for him. The brunette lightly dragged thestrawberry through the sweets, circling the hole with it.

 

Billy let out a chocking sound when Steve started pushing the fruit into him. “Fuck, you’re so damn sexy.” Steve’s breath was hot on the blonde’s skin, spreading kissed and sucking marks on his inner thighs. The slippery berry pushed passed Billy’s rim, making him roll his hips, seeking more friction.

 

“Shit, Steve. I need it, co-c’mon I want it.” Billy didn’t beg often, but Steve loved the sound of it when he did. The way he whined and huffed. All the little sounds that only Billy let him hear. The berry made one more pass through the chocolate sauce pooled around his pelvis before ending up in Steve’s mouth. Steve smiled up Billy and the other teen groaned at the debouched sight.

 

Steve shucked the solid sweatpants and anchored himself between Billy’s legs. “Do you want me to finger you a bit?” He asked politely but Billy shook his head, blonde curls bouncing back and forth.

 

“No,” his voice croaked. “I’m ready, do it.” He spit into his own hand and started stroking Steve’s dick, slicking it as best he could in the awkward angle. Billy gently pulled Steve closer and the other boy used his hands to help the blonde push his legs up and wide.

 

Steve slotted into Billy like he belong there, like his dick was perfectly molded for the blonde’s body. The stretch was just this side of painful. Billy really should have let Steve finger him open; but god, he wanted it so badly. And really, the burn wasn’t that bad. In fact, Billy liked it when it hurt a little bit. Not that Steve would ever intentionally hurt him, not even when he pushed the other teen to his limits.

 

That why, when Steve too his time pushing into him, being lovingly tender, Billy grabbed the brunette forcefully by the hipsand yanked him forward. Both teens let out a gasp as Steve bottomed out, hips rutted together. “Fff-uck!” Billy screamed as Steve gripped his thighs, no doubt leaving bruises on the taunt skin.

 

“Shit, baby. You’re so tight. Gonna fuckin’ break me.” Steve groaned. He drew out only to slam back in. Billy whimpered and wrapped his legstightly around Steve’s waist, encouraging him to go deeper. Obediently, Steve gave his boyfriend what he wanted.

 

Steve grabbed Billy by his forearms, yanking him upright. The new position gave the brunette better vantage, as he fucked up, hit Billy’s sweet spot. A high pitched euphoric moan ripped through his throat. Billy steadied himself against Steve’s shoulders as the other teen fucked him relentlessly.

 

The chocolate sauce and whipped cream smeared between their bodies, leaving a sticky mess. Steve dipped his head, licking some of the chocolate from Billy’s collarbone, before pushing his tongue into the blonde’s open panting mouth. They moaned together as Steve performed the act again and again.

 

“God, you taste so good. So sweet for me, baby.”

 

“Steve!” Billy cried. Tears actually rolling down his cheeks. He felt so full. Felt Steve everywhere. It was too much and yet he needed more.

 

As if sense his boyfriend’s need, Steve grabbed Billy’s dick and started tugging in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Billy. Cum for me.” He demanded. The melted cream making the perfect lubricant.

 

Billy’s head tipped back in a drawn out groan. The whole world seemed to quake as his came over Steve’s hand. The other teen kept jerking him, his own thrust losing rhythm as Billy orgasm felt like it lasted an eternity. Short, breathy moans escaping his lips as Steve played with his oversensitive cock head.

 

He felt Steve shutter above him, the only warning he had before being filled with his seed. They clung to each other, riding the final waves of their mutual orgasms.

 

When Steve finally caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of Billy with a hiss. His chocolate mixed cum dripped from the blonde’s hole on to the kitchen table. He’d have to clean that up later. Now, he was more focus on the man in front of him, eyes screwed shut and gulping for air.

 

After a moment, Billy crack an eye open to look at Steve. The concerned look in his eyes melted to a smug smirk when he realized the other teen was alright. “I’m a mess.” Billy voice was hoarse, but it was well worth it.

 

“Hmm,” Steve hummed in response. “Yeah, you are.” He leaned forward to kiss some of the smeared chocolate off Billy’s cheek.

 

“You should clean me up.” Billy teased, tracing playful finger through the sticky mess of cum and sweets on his belly.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Steve asked licking more chocolate from his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Billy couldn’t suppress the giggle as Steve’s tongue tickled under his chin. “I meant a shower, asshole.”

 

Steve huffed his own amusement, but didn’t pull back. “You know where the bathroom is.”

 

The blonde wrapped himself around the taller teen again. “Carry me.” It wasn’t a request.

 

Steve rolled his eyes despite knowing the demand was coming. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.” He hoisted Billy up, legs swaying slightly on his exhausted legs. The teens exchanged lazy kissed the whole way to the bathroom, dripping a trail of sweets along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing about Steve being able to carry Billy. Don’t get me wrong, I really like top Billy. But there’s something incredible sexy about him being a prima donna: tough in the streets but ready to roll over and be dominated by Steve.
> 
> Let me know what you think, love you!


End file.
